


The Warrior's Lament (Thor x asgardian!reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Series: A Queen Protects Her King [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - FandomThor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Asgardian You, Bathing/Washing, Canon Dialogue, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Declarations Of Love, Dialogue, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Guardians of the Galexy (mentioned), Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Rocket (mentioned) - Freeform, Stormbreaker - Freeform, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor's eye, Time - Freeform, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, War, Warrior - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: Two eyes looked back at you with adoration, one a familiar blue and the other a warm golden brown.You could not help but smile. “You have two eyes.”“And you are twice as beautiful,” He returned with a smile of his own.You laughed despite yourself. “But how?”“A sweet rabbit gave it to me,” He said, rising to his feet again.“A rabbit gave you an eye?”“Yes. Except it turns out he wasn’t really a rabbit but a creature called a raccoon. We met on the battlefield where he and his friends proved to be the most invaluable of allies.”





	The Warrior's Lament (Thor x asgardian!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a heavier chapter for some. I apologize. There is also a piece of dialogue at the end that comes directly from The Avengers: Infinity War (part 1). Not a spoiler, but fitting for where I wanted this chapter to go.

In the beginning you had journeyed to the Bifrost at least a half a dozen times a day, eager to for news of Thor and his men. When there wasn't any, you would leave disheartened but still hopeful that a new day might bring word. But as those days stretched in to weeks and the weeks in to months, you found your trips across the bridge growing fewer and farther between until it became something you did dutifully once a day and occasionally when weary, not at all. So you cursed yourself as you ran down the path to rainbow bridge that you had not come earlier.

Loki had been right, it was freezing out. The spray from the waves below stung your cheeks and the cold burned your throat as you reached the bridge. You lungs fighting for breath, you slowed to an awkward trot but upon seeing the first battle worn warrior making his way towards you, you picked up the pace again.

“The king?” You asked breathlessly.

“Returns victorious, m'lady,” He boasted.

That was all the motivation you needed to lift your skirts and start running once more.

“You could have walked,” Heimdall chastised when you arrived panting for breath.

More warriors were coming through the portal.

“Thor?” The quiver in your voice revealed your worry as you desperately searched the faces of the returning men.

“Is no doubt just as eager to see you,” The gatekeeper chuckled. “But he would never leave the battlefield before his men.”

You turned on trembling knees to face the open portal as one and then another warrior crossed through. Never before had you seen men so fresh from war. They appeared happy to be home as they clapped one another on the shoulder and boasted of their conquests, but at the same time there was also a tiredness around the eyes that you could not quite explain.

“M'lady.”

Your eyes flicked from the soldiers to Heimdall and then back to the gateway where you could just make out the form of the kings broad shoulders. Tears of joy blurred your vision and a laugh bubbled in your chest.

“Oh!” You cried as the God of Thunder came suddenly through the entrance.

With your hand trembling over your mouth, you stared at him, unable to speak let alone move. So much was different about him and yet nothing at all, save the fact that there were now two eyes looking back at you where there had only been one before.

“Thor?” You whispered in awe.

At first he appeared confused by you and then almost pained. A great furrow took up between his eyes and you wondered if you had truly changed that much in his absence.

“Welcome home, your Majesty,” Heimdall greeted neutrally.

Thor's attention flicked from you to the guardian, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

“Loki,” He demanded, and you couldn't help but note the way he gripped the handle of his battle axe.

“I’ve just left him in the palace,” You explained.

“No doubt sitting upon my throne!” The king lashed out with such venom that you actually took a step back. From somewhere behind you heard Heimdall speak his name but Thor's attention was focused solely on you.

“Of course not, _elskede_ ,” You replied, confused.

“You dare still call me by that name?” He growled, lightening flashing in his eyes. “Tell me wife, how long did you wait before inviting him to my bed?”

The slap was as loud as a clap of thunder and just as unexpected. The kings teeth clicked and his head snapped to the side. There was a knot of dread in your stomach as an angry tear rolled down your flaming cheek. Slowly, Thor turned back to look at you.

Fists tight at your sides, you spoke through clenched teeth. “You may be king but I am your wife, queen of Asgard, and I will be damned before I stand here and allow you to speak to me in such a manner.”

Thor flinched.

“How long?” He asked, his eyes downcast as though in shame.

“I beg your pardon?”

“How long was I gone?” He was near shouting.

“Five months,” Heimdall answered calmly from your elbow. Whether he was there for your protection or the kings, you were unsure.

“Months?” Thor choked. At first he appeared conflicted and then pained, his eyes flashing from you to Heimdall and then back again.

Stormbreaker dropped with a heavy, metallic thud as Thor fell on you. His fingers in your hair, he crushed his mouth over yours with such savagery that you would later find his beard to have left a rash upon your cheeks.

 _“Min kjære_ ,” He murmured against your lips, eliciting from you a needy whine. “Oh my sweet one, please! I beg you, forgive me my folly. I did not know. Where I’ve been time moved differently. Ten years had come to pass and I was ready to accept that I might return to find you moved on but when I saw you wearing Loki's cloak… I just couldn't bear the thought. Please min kjære, say you'll forgive me.”

“Oh!” You cried, so overwhelmed that you struggled between laughter and tears. “Of course I forgive you. I only wear Loki's cloak because I had forgotten my own and was in too great a hurry to fetch it. Surely you know that I could never.”

Taking both your hands in his own, he brought them to his lips and brushed a meaningful kiss over your fingertips. “I do now.”

Slowly his attention traveled down to your growing middle, hidden beneath the folds of the oversized cloak. Releasing your hands, he ran his palm over the crest of your stomach before falling to his knees in reverence.

“ _Bumbubúi_.” His cheek twitched as he let out a relieved breath and pressed his brow to your navel. “I expected to find our son a half grown boy. As much as it pained me to have left you, I am overjoyed to find that I have not missed his arrival into the world.”

Looking down at him, you bit your lip. Two eyes looked back at you with adoration, one a familiar blue and the other a warm golden brown. Gently you stroked his cheek where just moments ago the same hand had left a red welt.

You could not help but smile. “You have two eyes.”

“And you are twice as beautiful,” He returned with a shaky smile of his own.

You laughed despite yourself. “But how?”

“A sweet rabbit gave it to me,” He said, rising to his feet again.

“A rabbit gave you an eye?”

“Yes. Except it turns out he wasn’t really a rabbit but a creature called a raccoon,” He explained. “We met on the battlefield where he and his friends proved to be the most invaluable of allies.”

You nodded slowly, pretending like you understood.

A tangible silence fell over the golden chamber. You became suddenly aware that it was just the two of you standing there – Heimdall having retreated back to his post in order to grant the illusion of privacy.

Not knowing what else to say or do as the silence pressed in from all sides, you cleared your throat.

As though suddenly struck by an idea, Thor reached for the clasp at your shoulder that held the cloak you wore in place. At first you opened your mouth to protest, but he was determined. Pinpricks of gooseflesh broke out over your entire body when the cloak fell around your feet.

“Here,” He said, removing his cape. Shaking it free of dust with a snap, he settled it over your shoulders, looking pleased. “Much better.”

“Yes,” You agreed though you had been warmer before. You hugged the cape around you. “Thank you.”

Nodding once, he smiled.

Like the other soldiers, there was a weariness in his expression that you had never noticed before. 10 years he had said. 10 years while you had the nerve to complain over mere months. You felt guilty and also sad.

Reaching for his hand, you offered him the warmest of smiles. “Welcome home, husband.”

* * *

  
It was not as easy as you remembered. You did not fall in step alongside your husband as naturally as you had before. His stride was determined, his movement less loping and more brusque. Like a soldier marching, you thought and you struggled to keep pace.

Thor looked around your bedchamber as though he might not know it. You waited near the door, your hands clasped in front of you and watched as he stood in the center of the room, wanting nothing more than to know his mind.

“I made sure not to touch your book so you wouldn’t lose your spot,” You told him, nodding towards the heavy tome that lay open on his nightstand.

He turned, a weary smile on his handsome face.

“I am sorry, min kjære.”

“For what?” You asked, taking a step towards him. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“It certainly doesn't feel that way,” He said, his voice low and his tone somber.

“Thor.” Shaking your head, you took another hesitant step towards him and stopped.

You never would have imagined that your heart could ache for him more, but it did. This was Thor – God, king, and your husband – and yet standing before you he was none of those things. He was a man, a soldier fresh from the fight, and a stranger that you desperately wished to recognize.

“I don't regret going. I have never regretted a single battle I fought.”

“You’re a valiant warrior,” You volunteered.

“But a sorry excuse for a husband.” His eyes met yours. “And a father.”

“No!” Guilt gnawed at your chest as you recalled how just mere hours ago you had called him a fool. “That couldn't be further from the truth.”

“Leaving you with a babe in you belly and so much left unsaid between us”

His cape slid from your shoulders as you closed the distance between you. Your fingers didn't even come close to touching when you circled them around his leather wrapped wrists, drawing his hands to your stomach.

“Your son is still right here. I am still right here,” You assured him. “Nothing was left unspoken.”

He let out a pained groan. Leaning in order to press his brow to yours, his lips chased your kiss.

“I love you, _min kjære_ ,” His words came in a hurry, spoken between hard kisses. “I realize I might not have told you before.”

“It’s alright.” With your arms twined around his neck, you pulled yourself up on the tips of your toes. “Everything is alright, now.”

“I missed so much.” He groaned. “To think of you and the boy without me -.”

“Shhh,” You soothed. “Don't trouble yourself with those thoughts anymore. You're here now and that's all that matters.”

His kisses grew in urgency. You clung to one another like a drowning man and the woman determined to save him. The calluses of his hands rasped over the silk of your gown and you let out a needy moan as he palmed your swollen breast.

“No!” Tearing away from your kiss, he held you suddenly at arms length. “Not like this.”

You blinked up at him, the hurt and confusion evident on your face.

“Not like this,” He repeat, gentler this time. “I reek of death. As much as I desire you, I will not see you soiled by my hands. Allow me the chance to bathe so I may bed your properly.”

You nodded. Cupping the back of your head in his mighty hand, Thor kissed your brow before excusing himself.

Sinking down into a chair you listened to the sound of the water taps being turned on in the next room. Your heart was racing. You had experienced every emotion possible in less than an hours time and your mind was reeling from it.

You took a deep breath.

Thor was home.

He loved you.

Curious how the fact that he had never said it before had never occurred to you. Obviously you knew he cared. There had never been a question, even in those early days. It was in his nature – Thor cared for every one. But knowing he cared and hearing it told from his own lips were two very different things.

You gave a contented sigh.

Thor was home, and while he might seem a little different you were sure it was nothing that a hot bath and good nights sleep in his own bed couldn’t cure. He had claimed he wasn't hungry when you suggested a late supper but in the morning you would see for yourself that he had the grandest of meals to break his fast with. A table set with all his favorites.

Looking in the direction of the bathroom, you couldn't help a small smile. Given time, everything would be as it was again. Perhaps even better.

Pushing up from your seat you decided to make yourself ready for bed, changing out of your gown and into a milky white nightshift. You removed the combs from your hair and put them away in your jewelry box along with Frigga's bracelet. Once those small tasks were done you set to tidying the room, picking up Thor's discarded things from the floor and setting them on a chair in the corner.

Still, he had yet to return. He wasn't normally one to luxuriate in a bath, getting in and out in as quickly as possible but here it was more than 30 minutes later and you hadn't so much as heard a word from him.

As you crossed the room towards the bath you told yourself that it wasn’t because you were worried about him. You only meant to see if he needed anything. You wouldn't linger or inquire as to what was taking so long. Simply see if you could be of any service to him and if not then leave him in peace.

The God of Thunder was not known for his modesty. How many times had he stripped before you without even taking a pause in conversation? You knew his body almost as well as your own so you should not have been surprised but you were.

Steam rose like a thick fog and coated the marble floor in a slick layer of condensation. Thor stood in the middle of the great pool, his hair spiked with water and skin pink from a good scouring. His back to you, there was an unfamiliar scar running jagged across his right shoulder blade.

You were witnessing something deeply intimate. It was wrong to stand there without announcing yourself. You were invading his privacy and knew you should leave but you could not tear your eyes away from that scar.

Looking over his shoulder he spied you in the entry way. You stifled a gasp. The expression he wore was meek and suffering. You wanted nothing more than to smooth the lines on his face.

“Let me help,” You pleaded softly.

His head dropped. Whatever resolve he had left fell away with a heavy sigh. You understood this to be the closest you would come to his consent.

Pulling the hem of your slip up around your thighs you sat down on the side of the pool. The water was near scalding but you welcomed the heat the same way you welcomed your husband – with open arms.

He handed you the soap and sponge and sat himself on the submerged shelf between your legs. Working up a lather, you started with his back, taking care over the new scar.

“You know, I'm 1500 years old,” He started, his usually booming and jovial voice uncharacteristically afflicted. “I’ve killed twice as many enemies as that, and every one of then would have rather killed me but none succeeded. I’m only alive because fate wants me alive.”

You waited on baited breath for him to say more but he left it at that.

Silently you continued your ministrations for no other reason than it seemed to pacify him to some degree. He was already clean but you bathed him the way you would a child – carefully and with a gentle touch. First his back and then up his neck, down his arms to the tips of his thick fingers. He sagged against you, the front of your nightgown soaking through with the water from his hair.

Dipping the sponge, you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders in order to reach his chest. Your cheek against his temple, he looked up at you.

“Tell me _min kjære_ , are you capable of cleansing my soul as well?”

You didn't know how to tell him that you wished you could.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed. This story is far from over. Like, comment, subscribe! Also, if you think there are any tags I missed, please let me know!


End file.
